


First Rut on the Sea

by ExtremeExhaustion



Series: A/B/O Self-Indulgent Fics (One Piece) [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha Roronoa Zoro, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Angst, Luffy loves him anyways, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Monkey D. Luffy, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Post-Skypiea (One Piece), Praise Kink, Romantic Fluff, Rutting, Self-Indulgent, Zoro has insecurity issues again, mild blood kink, pre-Water 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtremeExhaustion/pseuds/ExtremeExhaustion
Summary: Zoro has his first rut since going out to sea with the Straw Hats. It turns out to be a bit different as a part of a bonded pair then when he was alone.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Series: A/B/O Self-Indulgent Fics (One Piece) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981771
Comments: 6
Kudos: 219





	First Rut on the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be pwp, but I couldn't help adding emotional moments in it. Sex just makes you feel really vulnerable so some stuff slips out. Comment below if you have some ideas for my next fic in the series. I know I want it to be in Water 7 but I'm having some trouble deciding what to do.

Zoro pressed himself further back in between some boxes in the anchor room. He’d hidden himself away from the rest of the crew after getting punched by Nami for getting into yet another fight with Sanji. The swordsman had been quicker to anger these past two days and was picking fights with the cook more often. He didn’t think much about his irritability until he started to get a throbbing sensation in his fangs. That was the main tell for Zoro that his rut was starting soon. He felt uncomfortably warm and squirmed in his spot. The alpha really should’ve known that his rut was approaching when he started to scent Luffy much more often or how his anger flared up so much worse when Sanji had the captain’s attention compared to any other crewmate.

  


An angry growl reached his ears, and it took Zoro a moment to realize that he had started growling at the mere thought of that shitty ass cook having the attention of his omega. The first mate bite down on the inside of his cheek. He calmed down a bit as the taste of blood hit his tongue. Zoro groaned and took a swig of sake from a small stash he had in the room. He had a lot of possessive thoughts about Luffy in the past few days. His possessive feelings became so overwhelming that he started holding Luffy in his arms during the day and lashing out at almost anyone who approached his captain. It probably wouldn’t have gotten so bad if the rubber man didn’t seemingly insist on encouraging those thoughts. Instead of drawing away from the irate pirate, Luffy would simply smile and cuddle closer.

  


The swordsman’s inner alpha delighted in the indulgence. Taking it as a sign that the captain was agreeing that he was the alpha’s alone. Zoro himself wished that Luffy wouldn’t indulge those behaviors as much. It fed into an urge to scoop his omega up, hide away together, and cover the younger pirate in marks. Normally, he’d train through his rut to ease his irritation. This time, however, it wasn’t enough. Zoro growled and drained the bottle. The swordsman tossed the empty bottle away. He was ready to grab another one when he heard the door creak open. He sniffed the air. Zoro picked up the smell of honey glazed meat and sea salt and felt most of his irritation melt away. That was Luffy’s scent. He perked up when the rubber man came into view with a pile of blankets in his arms.

  


Of course, Luffy was going to make a nest for him. Zoro wasn’t sure if Luffy knew what was going on with him or if the captain just knew that he was unhappy about something and wanted to help him feel better. The alpha watched silently from his place as the younger pirate flopped his armful onto the floor, put his beloved hat on a crate, and went to work. Nesting was something Luffy was oddly good at. Zoro had asked about it before. Apparently, Luffy had never been discouraged from nesting and made them all the time until he could build one in a short amount of time. The nest he made in front of Zoro was much simpler than the one he’d made during his pre-heat, but more cohesive than the personal nest he had slapped together.

  


Warm hands grabbed calloused ones and Zoro was tugged into the nest. He immediately gathered Luffy into his arms, holding tightly, and rubbed his face against the omega’s neck. The swordsman trailed his hands up and down his lover’s front with a loud purr. This felt right. Alone together in a warm nest with his omega cuddled tightly against him, safe and happy, and their scents mixing together. Luffy chuckled as he was promptly squished in a spooning position where he could feel Zoro’s purr rumbling against his back. He hummed, “Feeling better, Zoro?” The captain wasn’t sure what exactly was going on with him but was happy that his alpha’s mood seemed to have improved. Zoro ran his hand along Luffy’s side with a soft hum of content. He was more interested in the warm body pressed against his front than talking.

  


Luffy jolted in surprise when he felt Zoro began to lick his neck. He relaxed into the feeling and moaned when the licking turned to sucking then biting. Special attention was paid to the bond mark with the alpha digging his fangs into the spot more roughly than any other spot. A feral grin curled onto Zoro’s face when he let go and looked at the fresh marks. They were dark against lightly tan skin. It sent a thrill of satisfaction through the swordsman. Possessiveness gripped him, “Mine, my mate.” He purred out the words while tightening his grip. Luffy just giggled, thinking Zoro was just being overly affectionate, before he suddenly remembered the lecture Chopper had given him. The doctor told him how alphas have a rut instead of a heat and explained the differences.

  


Normally, the rubber man wouldn’t have paid much attention to medical junk, but this was about Zoro. It made the topic more important. Chopper warned Luffy about the possessive behaviors, the growling, the aggression, and to come get him if the captain thought Zoro had started rutting. Luffy squirmed in the strong grasp. He stilled at the agitated growl he got in response. Thinking quickly, the omega stretched an arm up to press his fingers against his neck. The growl smoothed over into a purr when calming pheromones hit Zoro’s hypersensitive nose. Luffy reached back to run his hand through messy green hair, “Alpha~” His soft croon was met with a nuzzle and a kiss to his neck, “Hmm?” “Let me up.” Zoro frowned but loosened his grip.

  


Luffy stood up to walk out of the room when his wrist was grabbed. He looked back at his swordsman. A shiver ran through the captain at the sharpness in those gray eyes. Zoro gently tugged until he could clutch his omega’s hips and shoved his face against Luffy’s abdomen. A small whine escaped Zoro’s throat. He didn’t want Luffy to leave. He felt a hand smooth down his hair and relaxed when nails scratched his scalp. “I’ll be right back, babe. I just need to get something.” Luffy’s reassurance seemed to be enough to get Zoro to let go. The captain gave his lover a bright smile before bounding away. This left the alpha to curl up in the nest alone to cling to the remaining scents on the sheets.

  


Chopper was mixing up more medicine on the deck when Luffy approached him. The reindeer looked up as the rubber man squatted down, “Zoro’s rutting.” Wide eyes blinked slowly at the blunt statement. Chopper paused in grinding down herbs, “Are you sure?” Some of the doctor’s doubt went away when he spotted the dark marks littering the side of Luffy’s neck where his bond mark was. Luffy nodded with a serious expression, “Yeah, Zoro was super warm and clingy. He growled at me when I tried to get up.” Chopper stood up, “Did he stop when you massaged your scent glands?” Another nod, the reindeer turned to his medical bag and pulled out a kit. Chopper held it close, “I need to check to make sure Zoro’s really rutting. I’m going to need your help, Luffy.”

  


It was a smart idea to have Luffy help. Chopper didn’t even get close to the nest before getting snarled at. He ended up needing to be carried into the nest by Luffy before Zoro would accept his presence there. Chopper watched as the omega was immediately grabbed and pulled into Zoro’s lap. The doctor inched around slowly, going through a list in his head. Swollen scent glands, growling, aggression, possessiveness, raised body temperature, and going back to the bond mark repeatedly. Zoro had enough symptoms to be in rut. Luckily, as uncomfortable as rut was, alphas’ bodies didn’t go through nearly as much stress as an omega in heat. All Chopper needed to do was make sure the bonded pair had enough supplies before he could get out of there. The small beta was eager to leave as he still remembered Zoro almost tearing him apart for approaching Luffy when the omega was in heat.

  


Nudging a kit to be right at the edge of the nest, Chopper looked to Luffy. He tried his best to ignore Zoro sucking yet another mark into Luffy’s shoulder and tugging at the red vest, “I put some supplies you might need in that box. If you need anything, shout for one of us.” Once he got a nod confirming that Luffy heard him, Chopper bolted away. The doctor got scared after hearing a low growl starting up and gray eyes glaring at him. Luffy squirmed to try and look back at Zoro, “Oi, Zoro, lemme move.” His alpha grunted but loosened his grip enough for the captain to shift so they were face to face. Luffy gasped when rough hands grabbed his hips and grinded his body down against the bulge poking at him.

  


A hot mouth latched onto the front of Luffy’s throat and his red vest was removed. The omega panted and felt a rush of slick wet his shorts. Zoro groped at Luffy’s chest, pinching his nipples into hard buds, before sliding down to grab at his ass. Luffy giggled a bit when he felt the touch. The swordsman couldn’t seem to get enough of touching his ass and would cop a feel whenever he got the chance. If he couldn’t touch, then Zoro would stare. Luffy’s giggle died down into a moan when the hands slipped into his shorts and touched his bare skin. Zoro moved from an exposed throat up to nibble at an earlobe. Starting to shake from the attention, Luffy pushed into the hands kneading his ass.

  


Zoro purred when he felt slick drip onto his finger. He released the trapped earlobe to kiss Luffy. The omega opened his mouth to the probing tongue that swiped across his lip and moaned when two fingers penetrated him at the same time their tongues began to dance together. A hand darted up, tangling in dark strands, to make it easier to plunder the younger pirate’s mouth. Luffy whimpered and started to fuck himself on Zoro’s fingers. The swordsman was promptly pushed onto his back. It caused his fingers to slip out of the wet heat and from Luffy’s hair. He opened his mouth to protest but it died on his lips when Luffy stood up and stripped the rest of his clothes off. A smug smirk played on Zoro’s lips.

  


His omega was mesmerizing. Soft skin hiding strong muscles, fluffy dark hair framing his face, brown eyes glazed over with lust, and lips red from kissing. Zoro’s inner alpha couldn’t be prouder of his mate. He squirmed to open and pull down his pants. Zoro managed to unzip his pants and expose his erection but wasn’t able to pull them off when Luffy decided to sit back down on his lap. Both pirates moaned when their lower bodies brushed together. His captain smiled down at him. Zoro panted as his face was cradled by Luffy. He stared up with adoration in his eyes at Luffy, “Let me take care of you, Zoro. Trust me as your captain and your mate.” Zoro leaned into the touch when Luffy moved his hands to scratch his scalp lovingly.

  


The swordsman sighed, “Aye, captain.” Luffy purred at the compliance before shoving Zoro’s face closer to his chest by tightly gripping his lover’s hair. His voice low and slightly dark, “Give me more marks.” Zoro shivered at the order, lurching forward, and started to dig his aching fangs wherever he could. A hand ran through his hair. The other began to play with Zoro’s earrings. Zoro moved his hands to grab at his omega’s ass when his hair was roughly pulled. He groaned when Luffy spoke again, “No touching, you can only leave marks.” Zoro whined and reached for him again. Luffy took his wrists and tied them together by stretching out his own arms and using it as rope. The alpha tugged but couldn’t get his hands free. He admitted defeat and started sucking more marks with more enthusiasm than before.

  


Luffy moaned when a hot mouth latched over a nipple. His hips twitched as teeth dug into his skin before a wet tongue slid over the area. Zoro swapped over to the other nipple and did the same thing. He was rewarded with a long moan directed straight into his ear. Pulling back, the alpha looked up at Luffy with a flushed face and a pleading look, “Please, Luffy.” The omega leaned down to nip a tan earlobe, “Captain, babe.” Zoro struggled to get his hands free again, “Captain, please, let me touch you.” Luffy hummed and pretended to think about it. His dark eyes glowed with mirth, “Not yet.” The captain lifted their tangled arms above their heads to press himself tightly against his swordsman.

  


Zoro whined when the movement caused their erections to rub together. His hips twitched and the alpha moans were swallowed by Luffy’s mouth. He eagerly sucked on his lover’s tongue while trying to tug his arms down. Luffy pulled away with a bite to Zoro’s lower lip. He stared at his mate with dark eyes, “Stay still.” The omega tilted his head and laved his tongue over the bond mark on Zoro’s neck. He took his time grooming that area despite the squirming and whining he got in response. Luffy finally bit down, sinking his teeth to renew the bond, and hummed when he tasted blood. The stinging pain caused Zoro to moan and jerk his hips up to grind against the warm body pressed against him. He squirmed with a deep groan, “P-Please, please, please Captain…”

  


Licking over the bond mark one last time, Luffy pulled back to look at his alpha. Zoro had a bright flush that went from his face down his chest, breathing raggedly, body mildly trembling, and his eyes dazedly looked at his omega. Faking confusion, the younger pirate tilted his head, “Do you want something, Zoro?” A smile twitched onto his face at the loud whine he got. Luffy leaned forward to capture Zoro in a passionate kiss. The swordsman spoke despite being distracted by the tongue sliding into his mouth, “Please, let my hands go, captain.” Drawing back with a hum, Luffy regarded his mate with a fond yet stern look, “I will if Zoro promises to behave. He has to listen to what I say.”

  


The omega leaned over to slide his tongue over Zoro’s earrings and spoke into his ear with a purr, “If Zoro behaves then I’ll let him do whatever he wants.” Luffy giggled when he felt his swordsman suck in a quick breath. Zoro nodded, “Ok, alright, captain.” With that, Luffy untangled their arms. The first mate let his arms fall to his side to wait for his order. Smaller hands tugged muscular arms to wrap around a lithe lower back before sliding up to broad shoulders. “Put your fingers in slowly, but don’t move them after.” Zoro was happy to obey that order. His cock twitched when he felt slick, hot muscles clench around his fingers. Luffy moaned at the slow intrusion and dug his nails into warm skin, “Aaah, keep your hand steady.”

  


It was addicting to watch as the young captain used Zoro’s shoulders as leverage to fuck himself back on thick fingers. The alpha panted, his heart racing faster, when Luffy threw his head back with a loud moan and started moving faster as slick started to drip onto Zoro’s hand. Licking his lips in an attempt to gain some moisture in them, Zoro let out a light moan as his eyes raked over his omega’s lovely form. How did he get such an attractive mate? He was pulled away from his romantic thoughts by a breathy voice, “Pull your fingers out and get yourself ready.” Practically vibrating with excitement, Zoro pulled his fingers out and hastily wrapped them around his aching dick. The slick that dripped down was used as lube. He positioned himself at Luffy’s entrance but was stopped before he could thrust up.

  


A lust filled gaze greeted his confused stare, “Don’t move.” Zoro whined and wrapped his arms around Luffy to tightly embrace him. The omega let himself be held before he started to slowly move down. They both groaned at the sensation. Luffy huffed out a shaky laugh when he lowered himself until he was sat all the way down. He grinned when Zoro shoved his face into his mate’s neck with trembles racing through his whole body. The captain ran his hands up and down his mate’s back soothingly. Once the shaking calmed down to light shivers, Luffy started to move himself up and down. A thrill ran through Luffy when Zoro groaned then bit his shoulder. He nuzzled his alpha’s ear as he moved faster, “Zoro, my Zoro~” This earned him a loud moan.

  


It became a bit harder to breathe as the room became progressively hotter. Zoro struggled to keep from moving, soft whimpers escaping him, as he watched Luffy ride him. It felt amazing but he wanted more. The omega was just as flushed as Zoro and panting hard. Luffy’s head felt dizzy from the scent of fresh grass and icy steel. His alpha was amazing, “Zoro’s, ah, the best mate.” Luffy couldn’t help but smile when the grip on him tightened and the hips beneath him twitched. Praise always got to his swordsman. He leaned forward to talk directly in Zoro’s ear in a low voice, “He’s a really good alpha. Pretty, strong, and steady. He’s mine. My alpha. I don’t want anyone else, just Zoro.” Luffy’s smile became a bit feral when Zoro gasped in air against his neck and moved to grip his hips in a fierce hold.

  


Zoro’s head was absolutely buzzing with the praise. His inner alpha ecstatic at the confirmation that they had succeeded in showing their mate that they were the best. At the fact that they had a powerful, loving omega’s acceptance. Luffy nuzzled his face against swollen scent glands, deeply inhaling with a grin, “Zoro can do what he wants now.” That was the permission he’d been waiting for. Zoro rushed forward so Luffy was the one on his back. Immediately thrusting hard and fast into the tight heat enveloping him. Luffy let out a strangled noise when his prostate was hit hard. Zoro moved his head to bite and suck marks onto the neglected side of his mate’s neck. This put him in the perfect position to listen to the punched-out moans.

  


His hands snaked down to push Luffy’s legs back until knees almost met shoulders. It was extremely arousing how flexible Luffy could be. The captain’s moans grew louder from the shift in position. Zoro began to let out an odd mix of a purr and a moan. He felt rather proud of being able to get such lovely noises out of his mate. “A-aah, ngh, aaaaa, Zooroo~” Zoro slowed his thrust when Luffy came and pulled his head back to look down. He thought his omega looked breathtaking after an orgasm with brightly flushed cheeks, swollen lips, dazed eyes, messed up hair, and dark marks littering soft flesh. With gentle touches, Zoro pulled out to shift both pirates into a new position. Hazy brown eyes gained a bit of clarity when the captain was put onto his knees and he rested his head on his crossed arms.

  


Despite having an urge to start thrusting roughly right away, the alpha took a moment to press a gentle kiss to his mate’s shoulder blade. Strong hands stroked Luffy’s sides lovingly, “Thank you…” Ok, that was odd. Luffy looked back with mild concern. He couldn’t see Zoro’s face since the swordsman pressed it into his back. His concern deepened when he felt something wet, tears, hit his back, “For what?” There was so much Zoro could say to that. Thank you for choosing me as your mate. Thank you for taking me on this adventure. Thank you for loving me. Thank you for giving me a purpose. Thank you for saving me. He decided to press another kiss down, “I love you so much. You’re the best mate I could ask for.”

  


Utter love and devotion filled those words. Luffy relaxed with a small smile. As odd as the thanking was, this wasn’t out of the norm at all. Zoro tended to lapse into these affectionate mumbles when his emotions were running high like during the aftermath of Luffy’s battle with Enel. That night his swordsman had clung to Luffy tightly while muttering out loving phrases, apologies, and promises with tears running down his face. The rut probably was stirring up his feelings more than usual. Luffy purred lightly, “I love you too, Zoro.” He nudged back to refocus his alpha’s attention. Sure, the words were sweet, but it was difficult to ignore the hard cock pressed into him. Zoro shook his head as his lust was flamed.

  


He resumed thrusting but started off slowly. Adoration and pride filled his chest as he drew out soft gasps and light moans from his mate. Zoro leaned down to suck a few marks on Luffy’s back. Grinning when his omega jerked with a startled moan, the swordsman pressed a kiss to the largest mark. Hot breath drawing goosebumps when he spoke, “You’re mine. I won’t let anyone else have you.” Luffy shivered at the slight possessive growl that edged Zoro’s voice. Air was punched out of him when Zoro suddenly went from slow and teasing to fast and rough. Luffy gripped the blankets underneath him with a loud whine as he was shoved forward from the force. His body still sensitive from his last climax, the pleasure mixed with pain. It was overwhelming.

  


Zoro gained a feral smile when he saw tears budding at the corners of his mate’s eyes and drool dripping down onto shaking arms. He dug his nails into soft skin before moving to bite at the junction between the shoulder and neck. Digging his teeth in until he could taste blood and giving an especially harsh thrust when he broke through. A loud keening noise as well as a rush of fresh slick made his grin widen. Zoro took advantage of his ability to talk with his mouth full, “You make such pretty noises, my future king. Just for me. Moan for me louder. Let me hear you, my king.” He dug his teeth in harder when he felt Luffy’s breath hitch before moaning even louder. Zoro moved to sink his teeth down again on the back of his mate’s neck.

  


“Can you talk still?” Luffy whimpered at the question but couldn’t respond with anything except a moan that sounded vaguely like ‘Zoro’. Oh, shit. Knowing that his mate was practically incoherent from pleasure pushed Zoro close to the edge. His thrusts became sloppy but rougher. The alpha had to drape himself over Luffy’s back to suck at his bond mark. Zoro let out deep moans in response to the moans he heard. Luffy pressed part of his face into the nest floor. Throat dry from panting and moaning, he let out a desperate whine, hoping that his alpha would understand anyways. At that, Zoro sunk his fangs into the bond mark. He growled when the heat around him tightened as Luffy came for the second time.

  


Letting go of his mouthful, Zoro groaned as his own orgasm hit him. His knot swelling to lock their bodies together. Body shaking a bit, he gently tugged Luffy so he could spoon the younger pirate comfortably. Some of his possessive instincts calming down, Zoro pressed apologetic kisses to the worst of the marks. Luffy hummed as he came down from his high. Taking one of Zoro’s hands in his, he lifted their joined hands to nuzzle his face against the back of his mate’s hand. Luffy’s voice was a bit hoarse from overuse, “I love Zoro a lot too. He’s my favorite.” Zoro pressed his nose into sweaty black hair. His sense of smell still on overdrive made their mixed scents even after calming down intoxicating, “I appreciate it, captain.”

  


Luffy yawned as his exhaustion caught up to him. He sunk into the warmth of his mate’s embrace. Words coming out slurred, “I mean it…I’m not…going…anywhere.” His voice trailed off once sleep claimed him. Zoro felt tears prick his eyes again. Self-doubt about if he really deserved this love battling with the reassurances he got. He held onto Luffy tighter as if his mate would vanish if he let go. Some of his gross feelings eased when his captain nuzzled closer too. Zoro pressed one last kiss to the bond mark before shifting to get some rest. The last of his negative feelings left for now when Luffy started to lightly purr in his sleep. He would be worth being the mate of such an amazing omega as long as he kept training. Zoro drifted off with his woes being pushed to the back of his mind and a soothing purr in his ears.


End file.
